Team Dark
Info Team Dark is one of four teams from the game Sonic Heroes, alongside Team Sonic, Team Rose, and Team Chaotix. Its members are Shadow the Hedgehog (speed type), Rouge the Bat (flight type) and E-123 Omega (power type), with Rouge being the apparent leader throughout Sonic Heroes and Sonic Free Riders, and Shadow taking the lead in Sonic the Hedgehog. Team Dark's gameplay was meant to be the most difficult and action-packed in the game. Members *Shadow the Hedgehog(Speed member) *Rouge the Bat(Flight member, de facto leader) *E-123 Omega(Power member) *E-10000B(only in Sonic Free Riders) *Metal Sonic(only in Sonic Free Riders) History Sonic Heroes Team Dark made its first appearance in Sonic Heroes. The treasure hunter and thief Rouge hears of a secret treasure in one of Doctor Eggman's bases. Upon entering, she instead finds Shadow in a stasis pod. After freeing him, she unknowingly activates Omega, the last of the E-100 line of robots, and it isn't until he opens fire that he makes his presence known. Rouge is able to stop Omega before anything serious happens. She learns the whole story from both: Omega is mad at the Doctor for sealing him, and Shadow has lost his memories. Rouge decides that they team up, seeing that their problems point to Eggman, and Team Dark is created. This team's gameplay level is of hard difficulty, requiring patience and skill to endure battles. Their extra missions involve them destroying 100 enemies. During boss fights, Team Dark faces the hardest enemies with the least amount of available power-ups. Team Dark's Team Blast is Chaos Inferno. Shadow uses Chaos Control, Omega uses a Beam Cannon and Rouge flies with one hand on Omega's head. This moves deals damage and stops time for 5 to 10 seconds. This team's theme song is "This Machine" by Julien-K. Objectives *Seaside Hill — Get to the whale island! / Defeat 100 enemies! *Ocean Palace — Flee from the ancient ruins! / Defeat 100 enemies! *Grand Metropolis — Crush the city under the control of Eggman! / Defeat 100 enemies! *Power Plant — Escape from the chaotic plant!! / Defeat 100 enemies! *Casino Park — Blast through the giant theme park! / Defeat 100 enemies! *BINGO Highway — Try the high-speed slides! / Defeat 100 enemies! *Rail Canyon — Find the entrance to Eggman's base! / Defeat 100 enemies! *Bullet Station — Annihilate Eggman's base! / Defeat 100 enemies! *Frog Forest — Get through the forest where the wild animals live! / Defeat 100 enemies! *Lost Jungle — Explore the deepest part of the jungle! / Defeat 100 enemies! *Hang Castle — Enter the spooky castle! / Defeat 100 enemies! *Mystic Mansion — Escape from the crazy castle! / Defeat 100 enemies! *Egg Fleet — Land on Eggman's flagship! / Defeat 100 enemies! *Final Fortress — Get to the core where Eggman is! / Defeat 100 enemies! Sonic Free Riders Team Dark appears in Sonic Free Riders, participating in Dr. Eggman's second World Grand Prix, apparently just to get the cash prize. Omega, strangely, is absent. After discovering that a third member of there is a requirement in order to participate, Rouge conveniently finds a robot called E-10000B, who acts as the power member of the group. Near the end of the story, it is revealed that E-10000B is in fact Metal Sonic in disguise, who joined the team in order to copy other character's abilities to make himself strong to enough to challenge Sonic in a race. Archie Comics Team Dark finally appeared in the Archie continuity in Sonic Universe's fourth issue. They were sent to the Special Zone by G.U.N. to retrieve a Chaos Emerald. The team was later seen in Sonic Universe's 5th arc, "Treasure Team Tango" pursuing a Sol Emerald with Blaze, Amy and Cream. Unofficial Appearances Whilst Team Dark did not appear until Sonic Heroes there have been times where the three characters (or some similar combination) have worked together. Sonic Adventure 2 In Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow, Rouge, and Dr. Eggman work together after meeting up on the Space Colony ARK, together, the three work to gather the Chaos Emeralds and destroy Prison Island. Then they work together to activate the Eclipse Cannon. Sonic the Hedgehog(2006) In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Team Dark appears in Shadow's story in this game. In this story, Rouge and Shadow are in pursuit of the Scepter of Darkness and later Mephiles the Dark. Omega does not appear in Shadow's Story until Crisis City, where he is found offline. Rouge, after returning to the present and venturing through Tropical Jungle, finds Omega and commands Omega to deliver a Chaos Emerald to Shadow in a future time. In Flame Core, after Shadow fights Iblis, he faces off against Mephiles the Dark. When it seems that Mephiles has the upper hand, Omega then comes to Shadow's aid. As Mephiles escapes to the present, Shadow and Omega follow him. Before the battle, Mephiles had shown Shadow that in the future, he will be blamed for the destruction of the world, and Omega then learned that he would be the one to capture him. Shadow later appears at Radical Train and saves Sonic from being killed by Silver. Shadow proceeds to fight Silver as Sonic goes off to chase Dr. Eggman. After Shadow defeats Silver, the two hedgehogs initiate Chaos Control and Shadow shows Silver who the true Iblis Trigger is. In the Aquatic Base, Shadow chases off Mephiles while Silver chases Iblis after the Solaris Project failed. Shadow then used the Scepter of Darkness, given to him by the Duke of Soleanna, to seal Mephiles. Later in Wave Ocean, Omega confesses about him being the one imprisoning Shadow in the future. In the end of Shadow's Story, Team Dark meets up and defeat Mephiles, but he later forms thousands of copies, and Shadow removes his inhibitor rings, and proceeds to destroy the copies, with Rouge and Omega by his side. Sonic Chronicles:The Dark Brotherhood In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood all three members of Team Dark appear as recruitable members of Sonic's party, that appear throughout the story. Shadow, compared to other members can be fought once once depending on the player's choices, and once more as a requirement before he joins the party. E-123 Omega is one of the two optional party members in the story and only be recruited in Metropolis before Angel Island crashes into it. If all three members of Team Dark are in the player party, they can perform a special POW move called Metal Storm. All three members have a POW move that pierces armor, Shadow having Chaos Spear, Rouge having Jewel Storm, and Omega having Beam Cannon. This is the only team where all members have all three different attack frequencies (in order from highest to lowest): Shadow attacks three times, Rouge attacks twice and Omega attacks only once. Trivia *The team is supposedly named after the Dark story mode in Sonic Adventure 2, which was the first playable appearances of both Shadow and Rouge. *In the game Sonic Heroes, when the Team Blast is activated by the player, Shadow is seen holding a Chaos Emerald, even if the player hasn't collected any. *In the Archie Comics, Shadow is the one who starts Team Dark, but in Sonic Heroes, Rouge starts it. *This is the only team in the game with a member that debuts in Sonic Heroes as well as the only team with an inorganic member. *This is the only team from Sonic Heroes whose power character isn't the oldest. **Knuckles is 16, Big is 18 and Vector is 20. However, Shadow is over 50 years old (chronologically) making him older than Omega, but even if Shadow was ageless, Omega still wouldn't be the oldest as Rouge is 18. *This is the only team whose leader in Sonic Heroes is a Flight type. *This is the only team in which the Power Type is not male; Team Dark's Power Type member has so far always been a robot, although both robots are typically referred to as male. Category:Groups Category:Anti-Heroes